


Break Away

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blogging, Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Science Boyfriends, Therapy, Violence, therapeutic writing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O novo terapeuta de Bruce sugere que ele mantenha um diário privado.<br/>Surpreendentemente, não contém referências à música de Kelly Clarkson com o mesmo nome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248350) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Sétima parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

Minha cabeça está doendo. De novo. Notei que quanto mais tempo passo sem um incidente, com mais frequência tenho essas dores de cabeça. Quero dizer, acho que vale a pena. Preferiria a pior dor de cabeça de todos os tempos todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida do que arriscar acidentalmente destruir alguém ou alguma coisa insubstituível. Isso faz algum sentido?

 

Não sei com quem estou falando. Esse blog está na configuração privada, de qualquer modo. Não que alguém fosse se interessar. Quem quer me ouvir reclamar? Nem eu quero ouvir isso. Só estou escrevendo isso porque meu terapeuta me deu dever de casa. Como se eu tivesse doze anos.

 

Eu nem queria ver um terapeuta. Mas o Diretor Fury insistiu. Disse que seria bom para mim se eu “me soltasse um pouco”. O que diabos isso significasse. Tenho certeza de que tem boa intenção. Só que ele... ele não entende. Ninguém entende realmente.

 

Mas de qualquer forma, ele me mandou para um terapeuta depois do que aconteceu mês passado. Um cretino tinha um time de outros cretinos e estavam ameaçando explodir um banco. Ou foi o foro? Nem consigo me lembrar agora. Mas basicamente nós deveríamos ir lá e Deter os Vilões, e o Outro Cara estava indo bem a princípio, bem lúcido e tudo mais, e então esse pai estava meio que gritando com o filho por gritar, era diferente de uma coisa tipo “essa é uma situação perigosa e é imperativo que você me escute”, era mais tipo “seu merdinha vou acabar com a tua raça se você me envergonhar de novo”, e então ele bateu nele com bastante força, e o Outro Cara meio que perdeu o controle, acho. Não me lembro do que aconteceu, apesar de que por alguma razão meu terapeuta está tentando me fazer lembrar. Mas acho que o Hulk meio que entregou a criança para o Steve e então... jogou o pai do outro lado da sala. Ele meio que... quebrou seu crânio. Por que diabos o Doutor Strangelove quer que eu me lembre de merdas como essa, não tenho nem ideia. Os médicos disseram que ele ficaria bem, depois de terminassem de grampear sua cabeça de volta no lugar. Ótimo.

 

Acho que eu... o Outro Cara estava prestes a atacar o pai de novo e Tony tentou impedi-lo, e quando se recusou a se afastar, o Hulk o agarrou e começou a desmontar sua armadura. Só arrancava pedaços e os arremessava. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Depois daquela primeira vez no helicarrier, nunca encostei um dedo em alguém que lutava ao meu lado. Ou melhor, o Outro Cara não fez isso.

 

Mas dessa vez alguma coisa aconteceu e ele só... escapou.

 

Felizmente, uma boa e forte paulada do Mjölnir na cara foi o bastante para distrair o Outro Cara por tempo o bastante para que Tony pudesse escapar. Mas se não tivesse...

 

NÃO.

 

Não pense nisso, Banner. Você sabe que não serve para nada.

 

É, continue dizendo para si mesmo que não tem nenhum problema no fato de que você quase destruiu o seu melhor amigo num ataque de raiva.

 

Quero dizer, ele segue dizendo que não tem problema, mas ontem...

 

Ontem posso ter ou não ficado incrivelmente frustrado no laboratório e feito um som tipo um grunhido e jogado meus livros no chão. E Tony pulou para longe tipo uns trezentos metros. E quando olhei para ele, deu um passo involuntário para trás. Basicamente tenho certeza de que nem notou que tinha feito isso.

 

Porra.

 

Isso nunca vai funcionar. Nunca.

 

Ele pode flertar o quanto quiser, mas nunca vai funcionar.

 

Não é como se eu não gostasse da atenção.

Não é como se eu não gostasse do cara. Bastante.

Não é como se, se a situação fosse diferente, eu não iria me atirar nele em um piscar de olhos.

 

Só que não é diferente, está melhor do que já foi antes, mas não é diferente.

 

Não sei como acabo nessas situações de merda.

Não sei porque faço isso comigo.

Deveria partir. Deveria empacotar todas as minhas merdas e partir agora.

Essa noite.

 

Pegar um voo para algum lugar na África, alugar um carro, e dirigir até não ter mais gasolina, então achar o buraco mais próximo e me enroscar dentro dele e ficar lá até o fim dos tempos.

 

É.

 

Quem estou enganando? Já disse isso para mim mesmo três vezes essa semana.

 

Nunca passo da porta da frente.

 

De alguma forma, Tony sempre sabe.

 

Eu acho... acho que isso é bom.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Obrigada a jaclcskellington (tumblr) por ter escolhido o tema :D


End file.
